This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Core C, the Molecular Biology and Biochemistry Support Core, provides instrumentation, expertise, training and mentoring in gene expression analysis. COBRE and KSU projects use Core resources to make comparisons in gene expression under various experimental conditions. The Core provides gene array processing and data analysis, quantitative RT-PCR transcript analysis with robotic setup, DNA sequencing for verifying PCR product identity, Western blot protein analysis, and purchases common-use equipment and supplies for molecular biology and biochemistry investigations. This core has evaluated usage of equipment and as a result has traded in the obsolete Bio-Rad thermocyclers and replaced them with two StepOnePlus Real-time PCR Systems from Applied Biosystems. These instruments efficiently run PCR reactions on samples in 96-well plates, in conjunction with our liquid-handling robot that loads the plates.